Various signals are transmitted among wired or wireless communication devices. Wired or wireless communication devices where signals are transmitted are electrically connected to one another. As a general connection method, there is a method of using a connector, which is connected to a coaxial cable or a printed circuit board (PCB) and connected to a corresponding plug or other connection means. For example, to efficiently transmit and receive wireless signals, an antenna may be attached to a wireless communication device. In this case, generally, a male connector is installed in the antenna and a female connector is installed in the wireless communication device. Of course, an opposite situation is also possible. Generally, a connector includes a body with which a plug is coupled and a core conductor disposed in the body to transmit a signal. The body and the core conductor are coupled with each other by a dielectric. The core conductor is disposed inside the body and a circular core, a mold, is inserted into the center of the body. A mold forming the dielectric for coupling the body with the core conductor is disposed in a bottom of the body, and the body, the core conductor, and the dielectric are coupled with one another by insert molding. Then, the mold is separated. As described above, the body and the core conductor are disposed and a mold is inserted, thereby forming one connector. Accordingly, it is very difficult to automate a process of manufacturing a connector at one time by using several core conductors and bodies, and then, productivity is decreased. Also, since scratches frequently occur on an outer surface of a core due to an inner side surface of a body while removing the core inserted into the body, it is required to frequently change the core and manufacturing costs are increased. Accordingly, it is required to increase productivity without causing scratches on a core while manufacturing connectors.